


Stripped (A Septiplier Fanfiction)

by tmi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: Jack is a stripper at a gay club, using it to pay rent. He works full time, and practically lives there. He was the star of the stage, people piling up to see his performance....That is, until someone else stole his spotlight.





	1. Chapter 1

Though Jack did work as a stripper, he was never actually good in bed. He was good on the pole, and on a man's lap, but never when it came to sex. That didn't mean he was a virgin, though. Sure, he's had sex with plenty of guys. He even screwed around with some girls (it was an experimental stage.)

Jack always tried his best to please the men that came in, though he was terribly disinterested in the pervs who were interested in his small frame. Some even touched him while he was doing a performance. Jack shivered at the thought. That'd never been fun for him, being teased and touched by men in their forties. It was gross. There were some nice guys, though. Guys who were simply there to get a drink, not really accepted into normal bars. When Jack worked as bartender, he loved to chat with the cool dudes. 

See, Jack was working at a joint with not many workers. He'd be the bartender, the stripper, the waiter, the manager, you name it. There was three others who insisted they just be strippers, one other bartender that came in on Wednesdays and Fridays, and a waiter that waiting around on every day except Thursday. So, who was left with all the other work? You guessed it. It wasn't like he hated it, though, he loved his job. It payed his rent well (since he did most of the work), and the boss was a pretty nice guy. Minus all the pervs, it was a really nice place. Well, as nice as a run down, gay stripper joint can in Los Angeles. 

His schedule was jam-packed. Mondays he had the day off, a whole day dedicated to do whatever he wanted. He mostly just surfed through the web, which could never get old. It was sad, sure, but what else was he supposed to do? Once you go stripper you can't go outside until, like, ten years after you've retired from stripping. There is always a higher chance to get noticed and raped. Besides, what's the point of going out anyway? His friends were at the club, anyway. Well, Jerry the janitor talked to him sometimes, and the guy in his late twenties who insists you call him Nobody drinks his life away then tells stories. Oh, and the late night Wendy's workers. He'd go there sometimes to grab a bite in the middle of work.

...Jack really needs a life.

What was he supposed to do? He can't have a boyfriend, he'd probably be dumped or used for sex and then dumped. His friends would figure it out and find him to be a freak. What was the point? Working at a gay strip club was tough, but Jack turned out fine, right? Right?

Anyway, Jack had off Mondays. He'd just think off into space until sadness consumed him and he cried himself to sleep.

Tuesdays, he'd tend to the bar from opening hour 8 PM to 12 AM. From there, he'd work as a stripper until 8 AM. That's sixteen hours of work. So what? He'd just go home and sleep, and if he slept for the rest of the day then he'd get 8 hours of sleep. Wake up at 7:30 PM, then work. Simple as that. It's not healthy, but hey, what's a guy to do?

Wednesdays were easy enough, full time stripper. He'd do some stripping here and there, go around the room a bit, flirt with people. It was fun. One time he accidentally flirted with the boss, and he didn't realize it until he kissed him. Oops.

Thursdays he was a waiter and bartender. He got to watch Pewds (his stage name is Sebastian). He did a great job on the pole, but Jack would never get off to his best friend. It was fun to see them doing their passion with a sparkle in their eye. Either that, or it was the glitter from his tight, sparkle-y outfit. Well, he picked it out, he has to wear it. 

Fridays he was full time stripper. The bar was jam-packed for his performances. Some people had his times memorized. 9 PM, 12 AM, 3 AM, and 6 AM. Each twenty to thirty minutes long, so about 2 hours of work for a lot of money. Sometimes he'd go around for secret lap dances for extra cash. What? A guy's gotta make his money somehow.

Saturdays were off for him sometimes. Some asshole strippers thought they were better than Jack, so Jack wanted off then. The owner said okay, only if there were workers guaranteed to be there. Sundays were also off, because surprisingly the owner is christian. No offense, but it was a little unexpected. 

So, in total, he worked 4-5 days a week, which was fun. He thought to pick up a part-time job at the Wendy's across the street, but what he didn't know was there was going to be a lot more work in the near future.

By a lot more work he meant a lot more competition, and by near future he meant soon. 

...You probably already got that.

\--------

It was raining on Monday night. Jack pulled on a giant gray sweater and jeans. Skinny jeans, if you wanted to know. He was taught tight, no matter where you are. The jeans brought out his ass, though his giant sweater covered that. He wasn't planning on looking good anyway, for he was just going out to get dinner at Wendy's, maybe check out the club. He knew it was going to be empty because he wasn't there.  
He brought out his umbrella and went down the elevator with his neighbor, a nice old lady. Well, kind of nice old lady. Sometimes he'd walk out in his work clothes and she'd smack him with her expensive leather bag. Honestly, that woman spent more money on blue eye shadow and pearls than a Kardashian. If she spent less on makeup, maybe she could get a better house. But who cares? It's her life, let her live it.

"Fuck!" Jack scrambled to open the umbrella outside. He hate to admit it, but he was always terrified of opening an umbrella inside. He'd rather get a little wet instead of being hit by a falling piano. After finally getting the umbrella open, though it was pointless because he was already soaking wet, he started to walk to Wendy's.   
He didn't have a car to drive, because cars are really expensive. He barely has enough money for food, rent, and water as it is. Do you know how many showers you have to take to keep from smelling bad? That was just Jack's personal preference to smell good while making men feel good. Makes it overall better.   
Anyways, he didn't have a car, but it didn't really matter. He just walked to three places: Wendy's, the club, and his apartment building. He sometimes went to the Starbucks at the gas station a couple blocks down, but that's only if he's feeling really good about himself. The Wendy's was two blocks down, and thankfully the sidewalk was empty. Well, Jack thought it was empty. 

Jack was walking at a leisurely pace, enjoying the rain but not getting wet. It was nice, seeing all the lights drowned out by the pouring rain. It was nice.  
Then some guy bumped his shoulder. The man had bright red hair, but it was drenched in all the rain.  
"Sorry!" He stopped, turning around and staring at Jack.  
"What?" Jack asked, hoping he heard wrong. Did someone in California just apologize for bumping into someone?   
"I-I said sorry, I have to go. Sorry again!" The red-head waved before turning on his heel and going back to sprinting. Jack furrowed his brows. A tourist? Maybe, probably not. Why would they be in this part of town? Just where was that guy going?

Shrugging it off, Jack turned and walked on the crosswalk to the Wendy's. Once inside he was greeted by Suzy and Arin, the night shift workers.  
"Hey Jack," Arin greeted as he fried up the fries. Suzy waved from the other side of the cash register.   
"Hey, guys!" Jack smiled. Was it bad that he was friends with these guys? They were cool people.   
"The usual, I'm guessing?" Arin asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.  
"Yes, please." Jack moved through the queue, going to the counter top. "But could I get a chocolate milkshake this time? I got paid extra yesterday." Jack said with a smile.  
"Really? That's great! I'm glad you got that accountant job," Suzy smiled back. 

So he had to lie a bit. So what? They were proud of him! 

Jack chuckled nervously, grabbing his food and paying.  
"Uh, yup." Jack took his food, nodded, then stuffed a fry in his mouth. With a wave and another smile, he stepped out of the warm restaurant and into the rain. Once pulling out his umbrella, he started to walk towards the club. He giggled as he stomped in the puddles. Who cares if he gets a little wet? Not like he's working today.

As soon as he turned the corner to get to the club, he saw a line outside. That was the first red flag. He waved and smiled at the men and even some women, taking some peoples hand and kissing them. Jack felt like a real celebrity. He waved at Kevin the security guard as he stepped inside.   
That's when he saw him. A beautiful, muscular man working on the pole like no big deal. Hell, even his sweat was hot. Jack almost dropped his Wendy's bag. This wasn't just any guy, no.   
"That's the guy from the street," Jack whispered, too shocked to eat. He sprinted towards the owner's office, but to no avail. His dumb sign that read,   
"Can't TACO 'bout it, out for food" 

Jack hates that sign.

He turned angrily and looked around.   
"Jack, why are you here?" The bartender, Ryan, asked.   
"I was just stopping by," Jack answered quickly. He pointed to the person on stage. "Who's this guy?"  
"Him?" Ryan pointed to the red head.   
"No, the fucking bar stool- Yes, the new guy." Jack sat down with a sigh.   
"Woah, okay," Ryan chuckled anxiously. "His name is Mark, he's real good looking. All I know is he came from Ohio." Ryan said, then moved to the other side of the bar to greet two young men who just sat down. Talk about desperate.

Jack moved to the front table, the one right in front of the stage. There were people, but once they recognized him, they let him sit. It was really nice to have such caring people to, well, care. He smiled at them, which they took all too well. Too bad the stage was already empty when Jack got there.  
"Hello there," A low purr hummed in his ear. Gasps were heard, silence smothered the room like a big blanket.

"Mark?" Jack questioned. Mark's eyebrows raised and his shoulders stiffened. Huh.  
"J-Jack?" Mark asked back. That freaked Jack out. Before Mark could pull away, Jack pulled him by the collar.   
"Are you done performing for a while?" He said, so hushed it could've been a breath.  
"Yeah- yeah, I am," Mark responded, stuttering slightly.   
"Meet me inside the janitors closet," Jack asked, then pulled away and smiled, winking. Fangirls screamed. Their two favorite strippers, could they possibly be flirting? 

Mark paced around in the surprisingly large closet, his head filled with thoughts. The most famous stripper in this place wants to talk to him. What for? Why does he know Mark's name? For all he knows, it could be a murder. A rape! A, A, A- um... Kidnapping!   
As Mark was freaking out, Jack opened the door and turned on the light.  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked, leaning against the closed door. Mark turned quickly to Jack, giving himself whiplash.  
"I dunno," Mark crossed his arms. "I've just been nervous, since you wanted to talk, and-" Mark started to ramble.  
"No, no! Did you think I was going to-" Jack blushed red. "Did you think we, I, uh," Jack started to loose his cool. Mark blushed red as well, and they both sat there for a bit, blushing, staring.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets awkward.

"S-So, uh, why did you ask me to come here?" Mark stuttered. Right, Jack almost forgot. He scratched the back of his head, looking down at the stained floor, not really wanting to know what that stain is from. Why does he never think things through?

"W-Why do you know my name?" Jack asked quietly.

"O-Oh!" Mark's sigh of relief was almost too audible. "Matt told me. The waiter?" He motioned to the door, as if he were motioning to Matt himself.

"O-Oh, um, okay," Jack breathing hitched when he saw Mark move closer.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked, subconsciously moving Jack's hair away from his face. His glistening blue eyes stared up at Mark, the Korean's puckered lips a beautiful pink.

 

So, Jack did what he knew how to do. 

 

"I'm fine, now that you're here," Jack purred, his eyes turning into a passionate blue. Yes, he flirted with him. No, he didn't think that through either.

But, in his defense, he wasn't the one who made the first move. 

Mark was taken aback at first, anyone would be with such a cute guy flirting with a newbie. And boy, did this guy know how to make a man swoon! Seeming that it was his job, he wasn't that surprised. Mark didn't even realize he had a hand on Jack's cheek. Or the fact that he was leaning closer. Or the fact that they were touching. Or the fact that he moved his hand to Jack's hip; the jeans Jack was wearing were so tight he could feel the coins.

You know, Mark's not sure he's doing this on accident anymore. 

Jack leaned in though, just enough to get their lips touching. Not actually kissing, they weren't moving. They were just, standing there. Jack's hands warm against the back of Mark's cold neck. Mark's hand on his hip, the other caressing his cheek. How did they get here again?

Mark leaned forward just a bit, such a subtle movement that it wouldn't even be noticed if you weren't paying attention. But, it was just enough to fill the gap. Soon, they touched lips. Softly, as if they were both terrified of doing something wrong. Mark knew he was terrified, but Jack? Surely he must've slept with many.

Wait, wait, wait! Why was Mark thinking about sleeping with him? No, Mark's not that kind of person. He'd never toy with people's emotions. 

That does kind of sound weird coming from a stripper, though. But, honestly, Mark's never even had a one night stand before! He needed the money for an apartment, a part-time job if you will. 

Oh, shit. He distracted himself. He didn't focus on Jack. He opened his eyes a bit to see Jack passionately kissing his lips. Oh, shit! This dude was really, really good at kissing. Too good. Mark couldn't contain himself, he melted at this dude's touch. He pushed himself closer, though the gap between them was already practically nothing. Mark ran his hand down from Jack's cheek, dragging it down his side, down to his hip. He pushed the pale skinned Irishman against the wall, earning a surprised squeak from Jack. Oh, god. That was too much. 

Mark moved his hands, just enough to get a finger under his sweater. Mark may seem to know what he was doing, but truth is he's only had sex twice before. His virginity was taken by his long-time girlfriend, who loved him to piec-

Getting sidetracked again, fuck.

 

Mark raised his hands slightly, his hands now on the inside of the sweater. Jack was warm, like a barely roasted marshmallow. It was nice, just soaking it all in. Not knowing anything about the guy, just enjoying each other's company. 

There's a hand in Mark's pants. I repeat, there is a hand in Mark's pants.

Oh god, this is really happening. Mark shifted slightly, uncomfortably. It was enough to make Jack pull away. Jack's brow was raised, his baby blue eyes open in confusion. Mark had to think of an excuse, fast.

"I just realized how uncomfortable I was in a closet. My shift is done for another hour and a half, what do you say we move someplace else?" Mark managed to say that smoothly, almost tauntingly. As if he was actually fine with this, and has totally done it before. 

"Alright, Mark," Jack just saying his name was heaven on Earth. Mark was too lost to concentrate on guiding him to his own place, so he let Jack pull him away. They were soon out of the closet, and the blinding stage lights were too much. 

Mark was guided out the door, the fan-girls screaming, but held back by Matt and Ryan. They both winked at us. Oh, god.

Jack pulled Mark into the rain, the water sinking into Mark's white shirt. Jack looked back to make eye contact with abs. Oh, yeah. He definitely chose the right guy to have sex with tonight. Jack looked up to see Mark blushing heavily. Jack almost squealed in delight. Instead, he took the hand he was holding and pecked it lightly, making eye contact.

"You're gonna have to wait before making such a pretty face," Jack said teasingly, gaining another precious blush from Mark. He wanted to sprint back to his apartment and tear all this Korean's clothes off, but alas, he didn't have the energy. He was actually quite tired, and regretful. He realized he'd left his Wendy's at the strip club. Jack might walk back and get it with Mark. 

 

Oh, shit, Mark!

Jack looked back quickly, expecting him to be gone. But, no, Mark was staring passionately at Jack. Wait, that wasn't passion.

He was staring... Lovingly?

Jack decided to brush it off, instead kicking down the door to the entrance way and running up the stairs. He didn't want to run into his old lady neighbor, who knows what she'll say to Mark.

"Jack, slow down!" Mark said, panting like a dog.

"Hm?" Jack turned to see Mark sweating, just like he was on stage. His face was glistening with a mixture of sweat and rain, his arms vein-y from the exercise. God, anything this dude does is hot. Jack winked at Mark after checking him out once more, deciding to slow down a bit. They were almost to his room anyway. 

Jack unlocked the door with a click. This is it. He opened the door, planning out what he was going to do, what to say.

"I-" Jack turned around to say something to Mark after closing the door, but Mark was already on him like a moth drawn to a flame. He already slid off his shirt and pressed his lips against Jack's unsuspecting ones.

This really surprised Jack. A dominant with such a cute face? Jack couldn't understand it. He didn't need to understand it right now, though. He just needed to enjoy it. 

Mark couldn't help but like the fast-paced action. He didn't even know this guy's last name.

...He didn't know anything. 

Mark started to slow down, taking a little longer to move down to Jack's awaiting neck. Once he got there, though, his shoulder's hung down. He dug his head into Jack's neck and let his arms hang at his sides. This was wrong.

Jack would be an idiot not to notice it.

"Mark?" Jack said awkwardly. This dude's mood swings were intense.

"Fuck," Mark mumbled. "Fuck, Jack," Mark moved away. His eyes now shining in an intense sadness. Anything Mark does is intense.

"Yes, fuck Jack!" Jack laughed, trying to make this situation light. Mark swallowed loudly. Maybe joking around wasn't such a good idea.

"This isn't right," Mark tried to make sense of how he was feeling. It's too late to brush it off now. "I don't- I can't, I mean... I don't even, y'know, know you." Mark stuttered, his confidence now kicked out of him like a kickball.

"Yeah?" Jack couldn't handle all this sadness. "Well, clearly you didn't think of that when you gave me this raging boner," Jack motioned down to his pants. Yeah, yeah. Serious situations would've made him limp. Usually. But, shit, this dude was just so unbelievably hot. His voice sounded even better when he was sad.

Mark laughed. "I guess so," He sighed. "I'm sorry," Mark made this thing a lot more awkward than it needed to be. But, Jack seemed okay with awkward.

"Well, make it up to me, big boy," Jack laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. Mark lost it. He nuzzled his head back into Jack's neck and kissed it gently.

"Can do, Jack," Mark muttered. 

Sure, he still didn't know the guy. But, somehow, he knew he'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my dudes  
> another chapter full of sadness and despair instead of what you guys wanted  
> oops


	3. Hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

No, sadly this isn't another chapter or a holiday special. But, it is important, and I've talked about it before. I know a lot of people will be upset, but I really feel like this should be done.

I'm not continuing this.

Well, it's not like I'm never coming back. But, there's a very good reason for why I've chosen to do this. Trust me, it's not like I did it so I could stop uploading.

This ship, Septiplier, has now become a community of people that like Jack and Mark equally. But, there is a HUGE problem. It's WAY out of hand. 

I know you've seen this kind of "rebellion" against the ship before; The most notable one is CJ not continuing to draw NSFW of septiplier, but of anti and dark, because they're fictional characters.

I'm stopping this because it's very upsetting for this ship to keep being pushed and pushed onto Mark and Jack. 

For example, the Cringemas livestream. Did you see any septiplier gifs of that? Any big septiplier moments? Think about it. They didn't even TOUCH while on camera. They have to change their own lives, and their own friendship, because we couldn't keep our beliefs to ourselves. 

And trust me, I know this is gonna suck. I really enjoy writing, and I like to portray both Mark and Jack with different personalities, but my god, we couldn't just stop and think before we tagged them in NSFW art! It's outrageous!

I know, this is only a few people. I know a lot of you readers aren't ones to tag them, or show them anything, and keep to yourselves.

And I know, this is a really teacher-like thing to do. Like giving detention to a whole class because a select few couldn't stop talking. But, this is all I can do to stop it. I want to at least influence ONE person while doing this. 

This needs to stop. We need to slow down, back up, and stop shoving our own beliefs into other people's lives.

Please, share this around. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's embarrassing to see our community be shamed upon. Make septiplier better again.

I have no idea what this "movement" or whatever is called, so if you guys can think of a hashtag or something, leave it down in the comments.

I'll see you guys when this mess is done. I might upload every once in a while, but I just want to get the point across. 

Bye, guys! I really hope this septiplier thing blows over.

(P.S. before I stop writing septiplier, I'm going to do a christmas one-shot. But then that's it I swear. Thanks guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is quick decision I made, so I may or may not stick with it. I just don't want to be shunned by mark and jack anymore.


End file.
